This background description is provided for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, material described in this section is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted to be prior art to the present disclosure or the appended claims.
Mobile computing devices continue to increase in popularity, as these devices are small, light, and often have substantial computing and communication capabilities. To enjoy these many capabilities, users desire seamless and near-constant control of their devices. Conventional techniques, however, do not permit seamless and near-constant control.
To address this desire, some other conventional techniques provide audio interfaces. These audio interfaces can help users control their devices when their hands are occupied and audio interference is minimal, such as when driving. These conventional techniques, however, often fail to understand a user's commands. Even when these conventional techniques do understand a user's commands, they fail to enable control in a large set of circumstances during which control is desired.